BDay with the BroHood
by Anti-XYo
Summary: It's Todd's birthday! Typical Brotherhood insanity, until the X-men decide to join in on the festivities and it all ends with Mr. Logan in a pool. Sort of the sequel to Siren Stylists.


B-Day with the Bro-Hood  
  
By: Half'n'Half  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the super, awesome characters in this story….or Disney (Which I mention somewhere in here.) But…I do own Logan's orange Speedo so Hahahahahahahahaha! Anyway, this is kinda a sequel to the Siren Hairstylist story…hope you enjoy it!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Lance and Pietro quickly moved around the back yard hanging up birthday decorations.  
  
"How long do ya think Fred will keep Todd outta the house?" Lance asked as he tied a bunch of balloons to a tree.  
  
"I dunno, pretty long, he took Todd to a monster truck thing." Pietro answered.  
  
Eric walked out the back door. "Lance, the phone is for you, it's Kitty."  
  
Lance smiled and ran over to take the phone. "Thanks," He said as he put the receiver to his ear. "Hey pretty Kitty, what's up?"  
  
"My grounding sentence is, like, finally up, do you wanna go somewhere?" Kitty asked.  
  
Lance pouted, "I can't its Todd's birthday, maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Its Todd's birthday?" Kitty questioned.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Cool, are you guys, like, having a party?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah, a surprise party. Fred has Todd at a monster truck show." Lance answered.  
  
"A surprise party, that's so cool! Can, like, I come?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I guess, but you really don't like Tod….." Lance started.  
  
"Akay, cool, bye!" Kitty interrupted then she hung up.  
  
"Wait, Kitty….hello?" Lance called, but no one answered.  
  
"What happened?" Pietro asked.  
  
"I guess Kitty's coming over." Lance shrugged.  
  
"Kit-Kat? But she hates Todd!"  
  
"I dunno, she got all excited when I told her it was his birthday." Lance said as he went back to hanging up balloons.  
  
"I think you should call her back and tell her she can't come, your girlfriend's scary!" Pietro exclaimed.  
  
"Scary, Kitty? Why is she scary?" Lance asked.  
  
"Cause the last time she came over this happened!" Pietro yelled pointing to his hair which was now a faded pink.  
  
Lance laughed, "All her friends were here then, it's just her coming today, and she won't do anything like that."  
  
"I hope not." Pietro said as he hung streamers on the fence.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Kitty skipped into Tabitha's room.  
  
"Hey Tabby, it's, like, Todd's birthday and the Brotherhood are throwing him a surprise party."  
  
"Oh, are we invited?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Lance said I could come….but I think you could come too." Kitty said.  
  
"What about Jean, Amara, and Rogue?" Tabitha asked.  
  
Kitty grinned mischievously, "I'll go get Rouge!"  
  
"I'll get Jean and Amara!" Tabitha exclaimed.  
  
The two girls ran off down the hall.  
  
From downstairs Scott could hear Kitty and Tabitha running around excitedly.  
  
"What are they up to?" He asked himself.  
  
As he started up the stairs Kitty came running down and phased through him.  
  
"Hey Scott!" She called.  
  
"Wait! What are…" He stopped as Kitty ran out of sight.  
  
When Scott got into the hall he barely had time to jump out of the way before Tabitha and Amara ran into him. Jean was about to run downstairs when Scott grabbed her arm.  
  
"Jean, what are you guys up to?" He asked.  
  
"Going out." She answered as she pulled her arm away.  
  
Scott gave her a skeptical look and was going to question her more when there was a loud crash from downstairs.  
  
"Did you break anything?" Jean yelled.  
  
"Nope, it's all ok!" Tabitha called back.  
  
"Good." Jean yelled.  
  
"Should we, like, put it in your car?" Kitty called.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Jean yelled.  
  
"Where are you going?" Scott asked.  
  
"A party." Jean said as she started downstairs, "Bye Scott!"  
  
Scott opened his mouth to say something but Jean was already gone.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
When the girls got to the boardinghouse Kitty ran to the back yard.  
  
"Hey Lance!" She called.  
  
Lance ran over to give her a hug, and then stopped in his tracks when he saw the others.  
  
"You brought them?" He asked.  
  
"Yup!" Kitty smiled as she took his hand and led him back to Jean's car. "And we, like, brought some awesome decorations, I'll show you!"  
  
Lance's jaw dropped as Kitty opened the door to reveal a trunk full of streamers, colored lights, and a disco ball.  
  
"Where are you gonna put all this?" Lance asked.  
  
Kitty shrugged.  
  
"We'll find room!" Tabitha laughed handing Lance the disco ball. "Let's get this stuff into the yard!"  
  
As they were redecorating Pietro came out and screamed.  
  
"What are they doing here?!" He yelled pointing at the girls, "I thought you said just Kitty was coming!"  
  
"What fun would that be?" Tabitha asked. She walked toward Pietro to give him a hug but he ran away.  
  
"You stay away from me demon woman! My hair will never be the same! NEVER!" He yelled as he ran back inside.  
  
A minute later John came out with a bowl of chips which he set on a table that was set up against the house.  
  
"Hey Lance," He started as he turned around. His eyes widened in fear when he saw the girls. "Ah! You liars! Stay away from me!" He screamed.  
  
"Why are we liars?" Amara asked.  
  
"Because you told me this was washable!" John yelled pointing to his blue hair.  
  
"It wasn't?" Jean asked trying to sound shocked.  
  
"You know you could just dye it back." Rouge said while handing some colored lights on a tree.  
  
"Yeah," John thought, "Or I could burn it off and let it grow back on its own."  
  
"You are, like, so weird!" Kitty laughed from where she and Lance were trying to hang the disco light.  
  
Eric and Wanda came out side and put the rest of the food on the table.  
  
"They'll be here soon," Eric said, "Freddy just called."  
  
"Let's turn the lights on!" Tabitha yelled excitedly.  
  
"And the music!" Amara called.  
  
"Not the music," Wanda said, "He'll hear it and figure it out."  
  
They heard the jeep pull up in the driveway.  
  
"Shh, they're here!" Jean whispered excitedly.  
  
"Freddy and Todd walked into the house.  
  
"That was so cool yo!" Todd said as he hopped around Freddy, "The trucks and the crushin' and the…why are all those lights on out there?" he asked noticing the decorated back yard.  
  
"I dunno, why don't you go see?" Freddy said.  
  
"Ok," Todd hopped to the back door and opened it.  
  
"SUPRISE!!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Ahh!" Todd screamed as he hopped and fell over.  
  
"Happy birthday Toady!" Tabitha smiled helping Todd off the ground.  
  
"Thanks Tabi…Ahh! Tabby!" Todd hopped away. "Don't touch me!"  
  
Tabitha pouted, "Why does everyone hate me?"  
  
"Because you made our hair weird." Freddy said walking out side.  
  
"It wasn't just me." Tabitha frowned.  
  
"Yeah, and, like, besides, Scott's adapted quite well to his new do." Kitty said siding with Tabitha.  
  
"Yeah, it's called a wig." Lance laughed.  
  
"Let's get this party started!" Amara shouted turning on the music.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
"Hey Scott," Bobby said walking inside the institute with Sam, "Guess who we saw at the monster truck show."  
  
"I dunno, who did you see?" Scott asked.  
  
"Freddy an' Todd, an' they said its Todd's birthday." Sam said.  
  
"Oh, how exciting." Scott said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, but when Todd was buying food Freddy told us that they're having a surprise party for him at the boarding house." Bobby added.  
  
"How come we never throw surprise parties here?" Sam asked.  
  
"I dunno…wait, they're throwing Todd a surprise party, at the boarding house?" Scott asked looking a bit worried.  
  
"Yeah…" Bobby said.  
  
"And Jean took the girls to a…party!" Scott jumped up and ran to Xavier's office, "Professor!" He yelled.  
  
"Scott? What is it?" Xavier asked.  
  
"It's Todd's birthday and they're throwing him a surprise party at the boarding house and Jean left earlier today and said that she was taking the girls to a party and I think she meant Todd's party at the boarding house!"   
  
Scott yelled with out taking a breath.  
  
Xavier put his head in his hands, "Not again."  
  
"Do you want me to go get them?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes, please. And Scott?"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Don't let them tie you to a tree."  
  
Scott shook his head as Xavier started laughing. "I wont, I'll be back in half an hour." He said as he walked out of the office and toward the garage.  
  
"Sure you will Scott," Xavier chuckled, "Sure you will."  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Back at the boarding house everyone was having a great time.  
  
"Can I have my presents now?" Todd asked.  
  
"Yeah! Let's give him his presents!" Amara said.  
  
"Oh Lance, let's, like, give him our present!" Kitty said.  
  
"Ok!" Lance said as he went and got a package with holes in the sides, "Here you go."  
  
Todd smiled and opened the box. Inside were two little green frogs.  
  
"Cool!" He said as he pet one of the frogs.  
  
"Here, like, we also got you a cage for them." Kitty said handing him another box.  
  
When Todd was done opening all his gifts they tried to figure out something to do.  
  
"Let's go swimming!" Amara said.  
  
"We don't have a pool O-Smart one." Pietro said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but we do!" Amara smiled.  
  
"Let's go to the institute!" John said.  
  
"Ok, can we?" Lance asked Eric.  
  
"Sure, I'll clean this up." Eric answered.  
  
"I'll stay and help father." Wanda smiled.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Todd said.  
  
As they were getting ready to leave Scott showed up.  
  
"Hey, baldy's here!" Pietro laughed.  
  
"Where'd that hair come from Summers?" Todd asked as he ripped Scott's wig off with his tongue.  
  
"Hey!" Scott yelled as he grabbed for his wig.  
  
Lance got it first, "Alright, Velcro! You owe me ten bucks Pietro!"  
  
Kitty punched Lance's arm causing him to drop the wig. "You, like, took bets on how Scott keeps his wig on?!"  
  
Lance smiled and nodded as Pietro handed him his money.  
  
"You're a loser!" Kitty said walking away.  
  
Lance pulled her back to him and put his arms around her, "You know you love me." He smiled.  
  
Kitty laughed, "But you're still a loser."  
  
Scott grabbed his wig off the round and stuck it back on. "The professor wants you girls to come home."  
  
"We were just about to leave." Jean said.  
  
"Oh, ok, good." Scott said. "Then, uh, do you want me to take anyone in my car?"  
  
"No, we're good." Jean said as she and the others headed toward the driveway.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at home then." Scott said getting into his car.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Scott's jaw dropped when he saw not only Jean's car come up the driveway, but Lance's too  
  
"What are they doing here?" he yelled as Jean got out of her car.  
  
"The party got boring, so we decided to go swimming." She smiled.  
  
"You invited them to our pool?" Scott asked horrified.  
  
"Yup." Jean answered as the others got out, "Come on you guys, the pools over here!"  
  
"Professor!" Scott yelled, running into the house, "Profeso…oh, hey."  
  
"What is it Scott?" Xavier asked.  
  
"The girls brought the Brotherhood boys back with them, and now they're going swimming."  
  
"Well, they're just swimming; I'll send Ororo out to supervise." Xavier said.  
  
Scott shook his head and walked out to the pool.  
  
There was a game of Marco Polo going on in the pool and Freddy was it. Todd had forgotten his fear of water and was happily swimming with the others.  
  
Jean smiled when she saw Scott walk out. She swam to the side of the pool.  
  
"Hey Scott! Wanna join us?" She asked.  
  
Scott shook his head and scanned the pool. He found that Kurt, Bobby, Sam, Jamie, Roberto, and Ray had joined the game. "What are they doing?" He yelled.  
  
"Playing Marco Polo, please join us Scott!" Jean asked again.  
  
"No! Not with them in the pool!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Fine," Jean said, "Your loss." As she started to swim away Freddy came up and tagged her.  
  
"Ha! Your it!" He laughed happily.  
  
Jean turned and glared at Scott. "Look what you made me do!" She yelled.  
  
Scott shook his head and sat down in a pool chair.  
  
"I'm out this round." John called as he got out of the pool. As he walked toward the house Ororo came out.  
  
"Hello John," She said when she passed him.  
  
"Allo, mate!" John waved as he headed inside.  
  
Ororo sat down next to Scott, "Why don't you join them?" She asked.  
  
"Don't want to." Scott said matter-o-factly as he watched Jean tag Kitty.  
  
"Crap!" Kitty yelled.  
  
Lance started laughing, "I don't think I've ever heard you say that!"  
  
Kitty shook her head, "Crap, crap, crap!" she laughed, turned around and started counting.  
  
A few minutes later John came out with his hair on fire.  
  
"Ahahahaha! This'll take care of that hair dye!" He laughed.  
  
"Put that out!" Ororo yelled.  
  
"Aw, come on Shelia." John crooned.  
  
"Now!" Ororo said firmly.  
  
"Aw, you're no fun!" John said as he jumped in the pool. The fire on his head didn't extinguish.  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm in a freakish Disney movie?" Scott asked shaking his head.  
  
Kitty screamed as she opened her eyes and saw John's hair (which was now just fire.) "His head! It's, like, on fire!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Let's have a chicken fight!" Bobby called.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone answered.  
  
"I call Kitty!" Lance yelled as he grabbed Kitty. She giggled as he hoisted her up on his shoulders. "Who's gonna challenge us?" Lance asked.  
  
John raised his hand. "Oo, Oo, me!" He looked around the pool for a partner and grabbed Jean, "Come on Shelia, you can be my partner."  
  
"Uh John, your head's on fire." Jean said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." He dunked his head underwater and came up with a shiny bald head. "There we go." He started to put Jean on his shoulders when Scott dove into the pool.  
  
"I'll do it," He pushed John out of the way, put Jean on his shoulders and started the chicken fight.  
  
Xavier wheeled outside and stopped next to Ororo.  
  
"What are they doing?" He asked.  
  
"It looks like a chicken fight." Ororo answered.  
  
"Ow!" Scott yelled from the pool, "Kitty, you kicked me in the face!"  
  
"Oops, like, sorry!" Kitty giggled.  
  
After a few minutes had gone by Kitty had successfully ripped Scott's wig off and knocked Jean off Scott's shoulders, everyone cheered.  
  
Xavier looked down at the kids in the pool. "Bald seems to be in style at the moment." He chuckled noticing that Scott and John had no hair.  
  
Just then Logan came out of the mansion with a towel wrapped around his waist. He spoke to Xavier and Ororo for a second. Xavier turned back to the pool smiling.  
  
"Good news, Logan has agreed to supervise you so Ororo and I can…um…go back inside." Xavier said.  
  
He and Ororo went off into the trees.  
  
"That's not inside!" Bobby yelled.  
  
"Ooer!" Kitty giggled.  
  
They all looked at Logan who smiled and ripped his towel off to reveal a bright orange Speedo.  
  
"Who wants to oil me up?" He asked.  
  
Everyone screamed and ran out of the pool. The Brotherhood boys ran out front and jumped into Lance's jeep.  
  
"Come on Kitty, you can come with us!" Lance called  
  
Kitty started toward the jeep but Scott grabbed her arm. Kitty pouted as she tried to pull out of his grip.  
  
"I, like, can't." She said sadly.  
  
Jean turned and whispered to Scott, "Why doesn't she just phase out of your grip?"  
  
"I don't think she remembers her powers." Scott laughed as Kitty sadly watched Lance drive away.  
  
Back at the pool Logan turned around and noticed that everyone was gone.  
  
"Where'd everybody go?" He asked.  
  
Logan shrugged, jumped in the pool, and began sun bathing on an inflatable raft. 


End file.
